Roe and the Tatsu Majo Dragon
by CRT
Summary: She thought there weren't many places left. She had seen it all, nothing left to suprise her and every mission left would be interesting but not too difficult. She found how wrong she was when falling into the wrong world. Little brats and annoying witches, Roe finds herself stuck in the middle of a love story, action-packed mission and a complicated story of her own.


Roe

I couldn't help but laugh. It caused them all to look at me like I was insane but I laughed anyway. "I'm not a maid…?"

"Then why are you in a maid's uniform?" The girl with the pink hair had an odd accent.

"Mai-" I look down at myself. "Oh, right that is a good question…" I pause, trying to find an answer but the three looked at me questionably, and its not like I could tell them the whole truth? "Well you see, I had fallen outside in the mud and was looking for cover from last nights storm when I found this pretty place and wondered if anyone could give me directions to town?" I look around the quiet kitchen, empty except for the three servants in front of me. "But it seemed like no one lives here, I would think this place was abandoned if not for the lack of cobwebs!" I lift my arms to gesture around the room.

"Well, we live here."

"Yes we do, and so does the young master!"

"And recently we have a guest in the manor as well."

They all spoke after one another like they had practiced what to say before I had even asked. First the little boy who spoke as if everything in life was a joy. The maid nodded while speaking as if agreeing with herself and the tall man in a chefs uniform added matter-of-factly while crossing his arms, almost sounding unhappy about the news he gave.

"So that makes, what? Five people living here in this huge mansion?" I look around again, remembering the halls and the tall ceilings. The place was beautiful but also had a sad feeling to it.

"Right now, the Phantomhive manor is occupied by the young master himself, the four servants and his trusted butler." Another man's voice chimed in as a tall man in a black suit walked across the room, the three moving aside for him and scattering around the room. The tall man bowed in front of me when he added 'his trusted butler' then stood and faced me with crimson brown eyes. "And staying with us at the moment is the lovely, Lady Eclipse." His mouth crept into a smirking smile at the woman's name.

I looked up at him, a little annoyed that I had to do so because he looked down at me like I was a child. "I see." was all I thought of to say at the moment. He was handsome, no doubt but not my type in the sense I felt death all around him and his eyes smiled in their own way, like he kept a secret in the open that no soul has ever noticed. I smiled "Well I guess ill be off then, since you are all so busy…if you don't mind though, may I speak with the 'young master' of the house before I leave? I'm looking for someone and would like to ask for his help."

The servants continued to pretend to clean around the kitchen but it was obvious to everyone in the room they were listening in on me and the man talk while smearing dirty rags on the kitchen's surfaces. "First, may I ask your name young lady?"

I looked back at the man again, noticing the smile in his eyes dulled and he stood properly with a different feel to him, almost like he was unhappy with something and a little disappointed. "It's Roe…you can just call me Roe."

"Roe…?" He looked a little puzzled, expecting me to give some sort of last name but I repeated, 'just Roe'.

"My family is unknown to me as well as other branch families. My nobility is questionable but it remains intact because of a distant cousin who vogues for me as the right heir to the Moreau family estate and company." I explained, hoping I had got the information right.

"The Moreau company?" He seemed questionable about the name.

"As I recall, the family is highly ranked, though just below our young master in company sales." The maid seemed to answer before realizing she was talking. Before she finished, the man in front of me turned and looked at her and a light pink streaked across her face. "I-if I'm not mistaken, the Moreau family company produces the highest quality and designs of fashion in modern England today."

The man turned back to be after smiling kindly at the maid who, in return changed as pink as her hair and smiled back. "Ah, yes. I believe the young master has his own small collection of the company's clothing. Though the company sells its products under different names, am I correct?"

I nod a bit, tired of the conversation already and felt as though this was taking too long. I just wanted the names I was looking for then I would be gone from this crazy place.

The tall man bowed again at me "Lady Roe, I apologies but at the moment the young master is busy in his office with work. As you may have noticed, this mansion does not have many guests often but it would be a pleasure to welcome you to stay for a while, considering I'm sure you would like to get cleaned up a bit first?"

Sebastian Michaelis

She didn't seem like much but a child. She was tall but stood with mudded hair around her face and one of Meyrin's dresses on but it was untied in the back and the neckline unbuttoned to her collarbone. She seemed unaware of the fact that she had left a trail around the manor of mud and water from her dripping hair but she stared at me with brown eyes that seemed dull and not caring. I don't know why, but it bothered me that she watched me with such and expression. Young ladies, any age usually fall for my charm within seconds. First Lady Eclipse and now this child? What part of me was now missing where I cannot read people like I used to?

She nodded a bit, not really seeming to care about my offer. At her response, I turned quickly and began walking, making sure my smile was still intact. I heard her light footsteps behind me but was aware of the fact of how light they really were. Nothing about this child seemed right. I had quickly decided to look into this 'Roe' before unknowingly exposing danger to the lady Eclipse.

I stop in my tracks. Paused and confused about my last thought. 'the young master' should have been the person I didn't want to expose danger to.

"Is there a problem?" Her light voice came from behind me and I secretly cursed myself for the mistake.

"Not at all, lady Roe." I turn to her and smile. She stares back at me with dull eyes and I somehow become uneasy looking into them. She was not effected at all by me. I wonder, if she knew what I really was would she show emotion then? I push the thoughts out of my mind and continue to walk up the stairs and find a room at the end of a hall. "Here we are." I open the door for her and she carefully steps inside, looking about the room. "I will have Meyrin find you an appropriate dress and bring it to your room." I smile but she simply nods, not even turning to look at me.

"Thank you." was all that she said.

Roe

The mud in my hair wasn't the problem, nor was the fact that I could hardly get out of the maid's dress. It was after I looked in the mirror and found the claw marks across my shoulder and tearing down my arm. "That's not good…" I mumbled to myself while tracing lightly the three long scratches. They were light, but were also raised and pink against my pale skin. The thought of my skin made me stop and look at my face in the mirror and sigh. "I need sunlight." I lightly smacked my cheeks in-between my hands and watch as a light pink forms.

"Milady?" A knock at the door made me turn and look out of the bathroom door.

"Come in." I say as I wrap myself in a towel and hide behind the bathroom door. A creek from the bedroom door and a few footsteps later I see the pink haired maid look at me through her thick glasses, the glare keeping me from seeing her eyes.

"I brought you a dress milady." She lays out a bright pink mass of fabric on the bed and begins flattening out the bows and ruffles on the short dress. My eyes go wide.

"I am grateful that you are letting me not only stay here but borrow a dress but…d-do you have any other…dresses?" She turns and looks at me and pauses.

"Do you not like pink, milady?" She seems questionable then walks to the door but I close it a bit more so as only to see her through the crack. I stand off to the side, hiding the scaring cuts on my shoulder.

"Not only is it pink, it's a child's dress… I don't believe that will fit me."

"Terribly sorry milady, ill get you another dress right away!" The maid turns and runs out of the room and I'm grateful to hear the door close behind her.

Sebastian Michaelis

Walking out of the young master's office I quickly lift the tray of tea over my head so as not to cause a mess as Meyrin ran into me. I stay standing as she crashes into me and falls backwards onto the ground.

"I am terribly sorry sir!" She pats the ground around her, looking for her glasses that had fallen off. I reach down and hand her the glasses and smile at her as she puts them on and looks up at me.

"Where are you rushing off to? Did the lady Eclipse need something?" I look down the hall she had been headed to, knowing lady Eclipse's room was in that direction.

"N-no sir! I was looking to find another dress for the lady Roe." She stood quickly and busied herself with dusting off her dress instead of showing me her pink face.

"Did she not like the one Miss. Lizzie had given her?" I watch Meyrin while thinking. The girl didn't seem like one to be too picky about what she wore.

"She doesn't think the dress would fit her sir." Meyrin bows a bit. "I must be going, she is waiting on me!" Meyrin runs off down the hall again and I sigh.

"I hope she doesn't bother the Lady Eclipse."


End file.
